


The PNV Club

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Because Episode Duscae was just so perfect ;_;, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Duscae Noctis's three protectors call a meeting of the PNV club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PNV Club

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use as few specific details as possible for Episode Duscae, but if you haven't played the demo yet and are planning on it please be warned there are spoilers.
> 
> So yes. I played the demo. I fell in love all over again with the characters. This is going to be one epic game. I am working on my chaptered fics, but this just had to be done as there is so little for this pairing and this snippet refused to leave me alone until it was written. ;_;

It was a Saturday night, and the bar of the inn was bustling. The warm glow of the lights and the happy buzz of conversation filled the air as waiters squeezed between packed tables and delivered rounds of drinks and snacks while collecting empty glasses to be washed and refilled. It was a pleasant night, a normal night.

Gladiolus and Prompto had found a nice table on the balcony overlooking the beautiful scenery of Duscae. The inn was on the outskirts, popular with travellers. The sky was pitch black, and the evening warm with a gentle breeze. Prompto set down his empty beer bottle and glanced into the crowded bar inside.

'How long does it take to get drinks?' he asked.

'This is Ignis we're talking about. He's probably bartering the price,' Gladiolus said, lifting his own empty bottle and trying to drain a drop from it. It was dry.

'Maybe he's gone to check on Noct?' Prompto asked. 'Poor guy was looking a bit washed out.'

Gladiolus snorted. 'Well, if you had to summon something that huge and let it feed off your energy I think you'd be tired too.'

'Aww, you're going soft Gladio. You gonna let him have a lie in tomorrow too?'

'Hell no, we need to get going. 'Sides now we've got the car back all he has to do is walk to it and sit down again.'

'Yeah, and how hard is it to get him to even do that some mornings?' Prompto pointed out.

Ignis interrupted them as he came over with three more bottles of beer. 'Rip off,' he muttered, screwing the receipt up in his palm and burning it with a little fire spell. He dusted off the ash from his hands and then delicately sipped his drink.

Gladiolus grinned and gave Prompto a knowing look. The men sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their drinks and taking in the dark Duscaen landscape. Until Ignis started fidgeting. And Ignis never fidgeted. Prompto raised an eyebrow.

'You okay there, buddy?'

'Yes. No. Yes,' Ignis decided finally.

'Yes no yes?' Prompto asked. 'Getting mixed signals here. Something on your mind?'

'No,' Ignis said, his neat manicured nail picking at the label on his bottle.

'Ooookay,' Prompto said.

Gladiolus shrugged. 'Think the booze is getting to you. You don't normally drink this much, Ignis. That's what? Your fourth bottle?'

Ignis put the bottle down, as if he'd just realised he'd had far more than usual. In fact he usually didn't drink, since he was the designated driver and liked to stay alert to ensure Noctis's safety. But Noctis was tucked up in bed, and he didn't have to drive tonight, so there wasn't really any reason not to. Except that he was drinking for a reason. Liquid courage, as it was called.

'Are you worried about Noctis?' Prompto asked. 'He'll be okay. He was just tired, it was a long day. Lots of walking. _Lots_ of walking. I kind of feel like going to bed myself.'

'And complaining. You forgot all the complaining you did, that will have tired you out too,' Gladiolus pointed out. 'Eek, bats!' he said in a high pitched voice. 'There's a pebble in my shoe. You guys are walking too fast. Wish we had the car. Eww a bug.'

Prompto kicked his friend under the table. 'Shut up! You were complaining too.'

'Not half as much as you were,' Gladiolus said, kicking the blonde back. Gently, though, he didn't want to actually hurt him.

'Well it was tiring and-'

'I think,' Ignis said suddenly, 'that we need to hold a PNV meeting.'

That got the other men's attention. Suddenly the smiles slipped from their faces and they slid their chairs closer to the table.

'What, _now?_ ' Prompto asked, in a hushed voice. 'But he's so peaceful. He's been okay, hasn't he? Why now?'

Gladiolus nodded in agreement. 'I hadn't detected a threat to his highness. Are you sure?'

'Very sure,' Ignis said gravely, taking a deep breath and lacing his long, slender fingers around the bottle of beer. He took a sip. This was stressful.

'God, when could it have happened?' Prompto asked, trying to think back. Had Noctis been acting strangely? Was there a sign he'd missed out on? He spent enough time with the dark prince, he must have noticed something was off. That something so dreadfully wrong could be up with the prince.

'Okay then. If something's occurred then we have to hold a meeting,' Gladiolus said. 'We have to, for his own protection and safety. I hereby declare the Protect Noctis's Virginity meeting to be commenced.'

'Still can't believe it…' Prompto said in disbelief. 'Was it Cindy? No way, she barely even looked at him. She was far more interested in me-'

'Uh, lemme stop you right there,' Gladiolus said. 'Cindy is a lady of taste. She doesn't want some scrawny boy, she needs a _man_.' He thumped his chest and grinned.

Prompto burst into laughter. 'She totally blew you off! Your flirting was pathetic. She actually smiled at me. And when I looked back as we were driving off, she winked at me. You may not have seen it, but she did.'

'In your dreams, blondie. She was just sending you a signal to get me to turn around so she could blow me a kiss. I'll admit she did glance at you, but she barely even looked at Noct. And again, scrawny kid, she won't be into that.'

'Yeah, but he _is_ a prince,' Prompto said sadly.

'It's not Cindy,' Ignis said, deciding their banter had gone on for long enough.

Both men sighed in relief, then glared at each other.

'Okay, well…I don't know, Ignis, I've been with him most of the time and I can't think of anyone else he's talked to. Noctis isn't really know for starting up conversations with random strangers, probably even less likely to if he fancied them,' Prompto said. 'Oooh, wait. Is it Lunafreya? That girl we're going to see, is it her? If so I'm not sure there's much we can do about that, she's all posh and probably in his league. We'd need some serious plans to protect him from that.'

Gladiolus nodded. 'Could be tricky. But not impossible. I could carry him off, duct tape him to his seat in the car-'

Ignis rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. 'We're not duct taping the prince to anything. Remember how long it took to get the tape off Prompto that time.'

Prompto frowned and rubbed at his forehead. 'My left eyebrow never did grow back right.'

'Okay then, who is it we're protecting Noctis from then?' Gladiolus asked, taking a swig of beer.

Ignis did the same. Liquid courage. It wasn't working. Finally he took a deep breath, and stared at his hands as he spoke: 'From me.'

There was silence. Deafening silence. Ignis felt his cheeks heat up, and his heart began to pound in his chest. He didn't want to look up into their faces. Didn't want to see the look of disgust, or disappointment. Or anger, maybe? But finally the silence was too much, he lifted his gaze. They were both smirking at him.

 _'Finally._ Been waiting for this day forever. What the hell took you so long?' Gladiolus asked.

'Huh?' Ignis asked intelligently.

'Why do you think we set up the Protect Noctis's Virginity club in the first place? We were keeping him safe for you. Yanno, as smart as you are it's taken you way too long to figure it out. I knew you fancied the pants off him for years.'

'You…did?' Ignis asked. How had they known when he had only just been able to figure it out himself? All the feelings he'd had for Noctis he'd been able to rationalise logically as those of a protector and advisor. His desire to keep Noctis safe, to help him through his duty as a prince and the demands the crystal placed on Noctis. He'd just wanted to be a good friend, and the reward of being able to be close to Noctis, and be the one Noctis turned to when he was in trouble was all he ever wanted. It had been when he'd seen Noctis thrown from the behemoth when his heart had almost stopped in his chest and he'd realised the feelings ran far deeper than friendship.

Prompto laughed. Gladiolus took the beer from Ignis. 'So that's why you were drinking. Ignis, were you really that scared of telling us?'

'A bit, yes,' he muttered.

'Why?' Prompto asked with a laugh. 'We're friends, nothing would have stopped that. You worry too much.'

'Clearly,' Ignis said, managing a small smile. 'Thank you. For everything.'

'No probs, it's what we're here for,' Gladiolus said with a grin.

'Can I have my drink back now?' Ignis asked, still feeling shaky. A dose of alcohol might help with that, he reasoned.

'Nope. You can't be drunk when you confess to his highness,' Gladiolus said.

Ignis felt the colour drain from his face. 'What, now?'

Prompto shrugged. 'No time like the present. You saw what happened today, this is serious. Who knows how long before our luck runs out? Go tell him now, before you regret it.'

'But…what if he says no?' Ignis asked. The liquid courage idea was a myth. He didn't feel any braver for the alcohol coursing through his blood.

Gladiolus and Prompto exchanged a grin, and Prompto leaned close to his friend. 'You think he'll say no? You kidding me? Who do you think the president of the Protect Noctis's Virginity club is?'

 


End file.
